vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doomguy
|-|The Doomguy= |-|The Doom Slayer (DOOM 2016)= |-|The Doom Slayer (DOOM Eternal)= Summary The Doomguy, also known as the Doom marine or just the Marine, is the is the main character in the Doom series of science fiction horror video games created by id Software, and its sequels and spin-off media. He is a space marine dressed in green combat armor who never speaks onscreen as well as our hero at the end of Doom II. He has little defined personality, as he is supposed to represent the player themselves. In all the games, this protagonist is a futuristic marine that is never specifically referred to by name. A different way of referring to the protagonist is as the player, although this is a technical designation similar to that of the player character in role-playing games. Other products that extend the Doom franchise do provide a name for the main character. The Doom novels roughly based on the classic games give the marine the name of Flynn Taggart, and in the Doom movie, the name of the protagonist is John Grimm, nicknamed Reaper. Another game from id Software, Quake III Arena, includes a playable character named Doom that is presented as an incarnation of the so-called Doomguy (as well as a female version named Crash, and another distinct marine character named Phobos). In Doom II RPG the playable marine character is named Stan Blazkowicz, who is a descendent of William "B.J." Blazkowicz of Wolfenstein 3D. John Kane is the marine of the Doom 3 novels. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, 9-C to 9-A with most weapons, 8-B Berserk Sphere or BFG 8-B, Higher against demons with the Unmaker | 8-A, Higher with the Berserk Sphere Name: Doomguy/Doom Marine, his real name is unofficial but it's either Flynn "Fly" Taggart (in the novels), B.J. Blazkowicz III (in Doom RPG), or Stan Blazkowicz (in Doom II RPG). Is referred to as the Doom Slayer in Doom 4/2016 reboot. Origin: DOOM Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears to be in his late twenties to early thirties | Unknown, likely thousands to billions of years old (Is stated to have been alive for "eons") Classification: Human, US Space Marine Captain | Immortal Human, possible Night Sentinel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert marksman and hand-to-hand combatant, Capable strategist, Master with many different firearms and weapons, Skilled chainsaw user, His Combat Armor can shield him from gunfire, melee attacks and superheated plasma shots with its energy shield, Strength/Durability Amplification with the Berserk, High resistance to hellfire and toxic waste, Cross-universal teleportation portals (Can survive entrance in both demonic and technological interdimensional portals) | All previous, Immortality (Type 1), Invulnerability with the Invulnerability Sphere, Speed Amplification with the Haste Sphere, Weapon Amplification with the Quad Damage Sphere (capable of increasing damage output of all weapons by a factor of 4x), Life-Force Absorption against demons with the Siphon Grenades, Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Type 1. Completely unaffected by regular use of the Berserk Sphere, which leaves normal people in a 'perpetual state of delirium' after a single use), Death Manipulation (The Summoners, whose energy blasts can turn their victims undead against their will, were unable to affect him at any point when he was in Hell), Possession and Soul Manipulation (Completely immune to the Lost Souls' soul possession, and is capable of tanking their explosive attacks without any energy shields) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Capable of killing demons on this level with his bare fists), Street level to Small Building level with most weapons, City Block level physical blows with the Berserk Sphere or BFG 9000 (Capable of killing the Cyberdemon with Berserk Sphere, though this takes a fair amount of time to accomplish, the BFG9000 is this strong, Higher against demons with the Unmaker | Multi-City Block level+ (Immensely stronger than previous incarnations, as seen through Glory Kills, he is capable of mutilating the strongest demons in the game, including the Cyberdemon, the Hell Guard and the Spider Mastermind, with just his bare hands. In-game lore states that none of the forces of Hell were strong enough to defeat him, and that the only way they were able to stop him was by imprisoning him. Prior to obtaining his Praetor Armor, he also fought and killed The Titan, who is this strong via sheer size and stated to have been the strongest demon who ever lived, "mightier than all who had come before"), Higher with the Berserk Sphere Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed. (Easily capable of outrunning 660 mph rockets despite the restrictions of his armor) At least Supersonic combat speed/reactions. (Capable of reacting to and dodging machine generated electricity with ease) | Likely the same as previous incarnations, Higher with the Haste Sphere Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Physically stronger than the Lost Soul), Higher with the Berserk (Increases his strength several times beyond normal) | Likely Class M (Several times stronger than any of his previous incarnations. Capable of casually ripping out the Cyberdemon's horns and tearing apart the Hell Guard's natural armor with his bare hands. Overpowered The Titan, who is most likely this big), Higher with the Berserk Sphere. Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Can beat demons on this level to death with his bare hands), City Block Class with the Berserk, (He can punch Cyberdemons to death, though this takes a fair amount of time to accomplish) | Multi-City Block Class+ (Strong enough to smash the Cyberdemon's head in one hit, and physically overpowered the Titan), Higher with the Berserk Sphere Durability: At least Wall level without his armor (Able to withstand large amounts of gunfire, including bursts from assault rifles and point-blank blasts from a shotgun. Capable of tanking multiple hits from the Imp), higher with the Security Armor or the Soul Sphere (Allows him to tank bursts of chaingun fire and explosions from explosive barrels, as well as multiple rockets from the Revenant), Small Building level with the Combat Armor (Capable of taking numerous hits from the Baron of Hell), at least Small Building level with both the Combat Armor and the Soul Sphere collected simultaneously, City Block level with the Berserk Sphere | Multi-City Block level+, Higher with the Invulnerability Sphere Stamina: Superhuman. Can survive for a long time without eating and drinking. Is capable of resisting Hell's temperatures, battling for hours on end without rest, and even running at subsonic speeds for extended periods of time without tiring. | Nearly limitless. Rampaged across Hell for "eons" without eating, drinking, sleeping or tiring, and was heavily implied to have been fighting demons the entire time he was there. Range: Standard melee range physically, several feet with shotguns, several thousand meters with other ranged weapons. Standard Equipment: His Combat Armor, brass knuckles, fire axe, grenades, fire extinguisher, Chainsaw, Pistol, Shotgun, Super Shotgun, Machine Gun, Chaingun, Rocket Launcher, Plasma Gun, BFG9000, Unmaker (only hurts demons), Grabber (gravity gun), and the Berserk. | The Praetor Armor, a Gauss Cannon, Siphon Grenades, a holographic projection device, the Haste Sphere, the Quad Damage Sphere, the Invulnerability Sphere, The Crucible and most other previously mentioned weaponry. Intelligence: Is one of Earth’s toughest, hardened in combat and trained for battle. Can use any conventional tool and armament. Is an excellent military tactician; can come up with attack strategies and adapt on the fly while facing down any threat, and his actions have led to the downfall of numerous demonic invasion plans. | Possesses countless centuries of combat experience as a result of being trapped in Hell for several lifetimes worth of years. Heavily implied to be the Doomguy of the original games, and as such should have all of the same skills. Weaknesses: His armor's energy shields don't regenerate and he is weaker without his powerups and armor. | Armor's energy shields don't regenerate. Apparently takes great pleasure in destroying things, which can sometimes be detrimental to his own success. Berserk renders him incapable of operating firearms during its duration. Most of his weapons are far below his own physical tier, even with Quad Damage active. Powerups only last for a limited time. Key: Doomguy | The Doom Slayer Others Notable Victories: The Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) The Thing's profile (Fight took place in a base on the moon. Base Doomguy and Speed Equalized) The Predator (Predator) The Predator's Profile (This was a fight between the Doom Slayer and the Predator had all of its weaponry, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Brawlers Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Sociopaths Category:Absorption Users Category:Axe Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Gun Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Doom Category:Wolfenstein Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Iconic Characters